


but you mean the world to me.

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again, and then I met you–Lena Luthor (Season 5 Episode 7)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	but you mean the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> \- ชื่อเรื่อง but you mean the world to me. หยิบมาจากเพลง You Mean the World to Me ของ Freya Ridings ที่ใช้ประกอบในซีรีส์ Supergirl ในฉากปิดตอนจากซีซั่น 5 ตอนที่ 3
> 
> \- เป็นเรื่องราวก่อน Crisis on Infinite Earths

สำหรับคาร่า ซอร์เอล สิ่งสำคัญบนโลกใบนี้นอกจากคาร์ล เอล, อเล็กซ์ แดนเวอร์ส และครอบครัวบนโลกแล้ว ก็คงจะหนีไม่พ้นกับหญิงสาวจากตระกูลลูเธอร์อย่าง 'ลีน่า ลูเธอร์' เป็นแน่ เพราะตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่พบกัน สิ่งที่ทำให้คาร่าตัดสินใจเข้าไปผูกมิตรและทำความรู้จักด้วยคือรอยยิ้มของอีกฝ่าย แม้เธอจะรู้สึกว่าลีน่ายังดูไม่เป็นมิตรและไม่สามารถไว้ใจได้ก็ตาม แต่เพราะรอยยิ้มนั้นรอยยิ้มเดียว ทุกอย่างก็เปลี่ยนไปจากเดิม

คาร่าใช้เวลาไปกับการทำความรู้จักลีน่าในฐานะ 'คาร่า แดนเวอร์ส' นักข่าวสาวจากสำนักข่าวแคทโค เวิลด์ไวด์ มีเดีย เธอเข้าไปหาลีน่าเพื่อขอสัมภาษณ์เกี่ยวกับงานต่างๆ บ้างก็แวะเข้าไปหาเพื่อทักทาย บ้างก็ซื้อขนมเข้าไปให้ จนทั้งคู่สนิทสนมกันมากขึ้นกว่าเก่า สำหรับคาร่าแล้ว การเข้าไปปลอบในยามที่ลีน่าท้อใจ หรือแสดงความยินดีเมื่อลีน่าประสบความสำเร็จนั้น ยิ่งทำให้ความรู้สึกของเธอนั้นเปลี่ยนแปลงไป ไม่ใช่เพราะการกระทำที่ทำให้ใครๆ เห็นว่าเป็นเพื่อนกัน แต่เปล่าเลย ความรู้สึกนั้นกลับรุนแรงมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แม้กระทั่งช่วงเวลาที่ลีน่าคบกับเจมส์ โอลเซ่น เพื่อนคนสนิทของเธอก็ตาม แม้ว่าคาร่าจะถอยห่างออกมา แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้คาร่ารู้สึกลดน้อยลงเลย หรือแม้กระทั่งช่วงเวลาที่คาร่าคบกับมอนเอลก็ตาม คาร่าก็ยังคงไปมาหาสู่และยังคงสนิทสนมกับลีน่าเช่นเดิม เหมือนที่เคยเป็นมา

คาร่าไม่เคยได้บอกลีน่าว่าเธอคือใคร เธอคือซูเปอร์เกิร์ลที่ใครๆ ต่างยกย่อง เป็นฮีโร่ของเมือง เป็นผู้ปกป้องและพิทักษ์ที่เด็กๆ เอาเป็นแบบอย่าง ทุกครั้งที่ลีน่าต้องเผชิญหน้ากับเรื่องราวร้ายๆ ซูเปอร์เกิร์ลจะรีบมาช่วยลีน่าทันที เพราะสำหรับคาร่าแล้ว ลีน่าคือโลกทั้งใบของเธอ ไม่ว่าเธอจะอยู่ไกลเพียงไหน เมื่อลีน่าต้องการความช่วยเหลือ เธอจะรีบไปในทันที ถึงแม้ว่าคาร่าจะไม่ได้บอกออกไปว่าตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเธอคือ คาร่า ซอร์-เอล หรือซูเปอร์เกิร์ล ที่ใครๆ รู้จัก อันที่่จริงเธอมีโอกาสที่จะบอกออกไปหลากครั้ง แต่ด้วยความที่เธอเป็นกังวลว่าเมื่อเธอบอกออกไปแล้วนั้น ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเธอและลีน่าจะกลายเป็นอย่างไรต่อไป เธอจึงเลือกที่จะไม่ได้บอกออกไป แต่แล้วท้ายที่สุด นั่นคือความทรมานที่ต้องมารับรู้แล้วว่ามีใครบางคนชิงตัดหน้าบอกลีน่าออกไปว่าแท้จริงแล้วเธอคือซูเปอร์เกิร์ล และลีน่าไม่ใช่ซูเปอร์เฟรนด์ของเธอ 

เธอโทษตัวเองซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า เพราะความไม่กล้าของเธอ กลายเป็นสิ่งที่ทำร้ายและทำลายความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเธอและลีน่าอย่างสิ้นเชิง มันคือสิ่งที่กัดกินใจเธอและทำให้เธอเจ็บปวดเสมอมา คาร่าพยายามที่จะไถ่โทษและขอคืนดีกับลีน่า นั่นอาจจะทำให้หลายๆ คนโดยเฉพาะคนรอบตัวเธอสงสัยว่าทำไมคาร่าจึงต้องพยายามและอธิบายตัวเองมากขนาดนี้ ทั้งๆ ที่ทั้งคู่เป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน แต่เพราะความเป็นเพื่อนที่มากกว่าเพื่อนของทั้งคู่นั้น กลับมีสายใยบางๆ ที่ยังคงผูกกันเอาไว้ แม้ว่ามันใกล้จะขาดแล้วก็ตาม แต่ลีน่าก็ถึอว่าคาร่ายังมีความกล้าที่จะมาบอกกับเธอตรงๆ ว่าแท้จริงแล้วหล่อนคือใครกันแน่ แต่เมื่อบวกลกับระยะเวลาที่เราต่างรู้จักและสนิทกันมา นั่นก็ยังคงทำให้ลีน่าปวดใจอยู่ไม่น้อย

คาร่ารู้ดีว่าสิ่งที่เธอทำนั้นมันให้อภัยได้ยาก แต่เธอเองก็พยายามง้อลีน่าทุกวิถีทาง แม้ว่าสิ่งที่ลีน่าขอมันจะเป็นสิ่งที่ผิดมหันต์ก็ตาม แต่คาร่าเองก็ยินดีที่จะทำให้ และแม้ว่าเธอจะรู้ว่าสิ่งนั้นมันเป็นสิ่งที่ผิด และลีน่าพยายามที่จะใช้เธอเพื่อให้ได้สิ่งที่ตัวเองต้องการ ส่วนลีน่านั้นก็ยังคงทรมานและเจ็บปวดกับสิ่งที่คาร่าทำกับเธอ จนกระทั่งเกือบจะทำร้ายคาร่าด้วยการยิงคริปโตไนต์ใส่ เธอรู้สึกผิด แต่ไม่เรียกร้องขอการให้อภัย เธอยังคงรู้สึกกับการถูกหลอกเสมอมา และการกระทำนั้นไม่ได้ทำให้เธอรู้สึกดีขึ้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย ทั้งๆ ที่พี่ชายของเธอ เล็กซ์ ลูเธอร์ มักใช้การแก้แค้นเป็นวิธีการที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นมาก็ตาม แต่นั่นใช้ไม่ได้ผลกับลีน่า และดูเหมือนว่าจะไม่มีทางใดที่จะทำให้ได้ผลเลย

คาร่าพบกับลีน่าครั้งสุดท้ายคือวันที่โลกของเธอกำลังจะถูกบุกรุกจากสิ่งที่เธอไม่รู้จัก เธอแวะไปหาลีน่า ได้พบรอยยิ้มนั้น และเธอก็จำมันขึ้นใจ

'ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เราได้พบกัน ได้สนทนากัน คือช่วงเวลาที่ลีน่ายิ้มให้ฉัน รอยยิ้มครั้งนั้นทำให้หัวใจฉันเป็นสุข และนั่นคือรอยยิ้มสุดท้ายที่เธอมอบให้ และไม่นานเธอก็จากฉันไปตลอดกาล'

I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again, and then I met you

–Lena Luthor (Season 5 Episode 7)


End file.
